


Morning Light

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Luke taking care of Deckard, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: Deckard is feeling under the weather, but luckily he has Luke to take care of him
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This was a request from over on my tumblr. If anyone else wants to give me a prompt/request, feel free to hit me up!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Achoo!”

The dozenth violent sneeze sounded through the bedroom as Deckard wiped at his red and leaking nose. Even though he was wrapped up in three different blankets, he was still shivering as he leaned against the bed’s headboard. There were several more blankets and pillows surrounding him, ready to be piled on when his shivering got worse. 

For now, he was enjoying the first few rays of the sun that were streaming in from the large windows. Sniffling and pulling the blankets closer, Deckard stared out at the new dawn in L.A., cursing his luck for getting sick. He had been hoping to enjoy his time in the city, but it seemed like his body had other plans. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh at the untimely sickness.

Unfortunately, the sigh triggered a huge coughing fit that had him doubling over and brought tears to his eyes. It seemed to go on forever as he tried to grab a few precious breaths in between coughs. 

“And here I thought you were getting better,” a soft voice whispered next to him. During his coughing fit, Deckard hadn’t even noticed Luke enter the room and sit on the bed next to him. Even through the layers of blankets, Deckard could feel the heat of Luke’s hand as it rubbed up and down between his shoulder blades. 

After a few more seconds, Deckard was finally able to stop coughing and get his breathing under control. 

“I thought I was too, but here I am, coughing up a bloody lung,” Deckard rasped back, and pushed himself back against the heat of Luke’s hand. It seemed to be the only thing that actually felt warm to him. 

“Hopefully this will help,” Luke quietly said back, handing Deckard a steaming cup of tea. Graciously taking it, Deckard sipped at it, letting out a small moan. Luke smiled at him and chuckled. “Glad I’m finally getting better at making tea.”

“Took you bloody ages,” Deckard mumbled and took another gulp of scolding tea. “Swear your dog could have learned quicker than you did.”

“Hey, don’t insult the person willing to deal with your sick ass, princess,” Luke rolling his eyes, but still gave Deckard a fond look. 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Deckard grumbled. 

Even with the hot mug in his hands and Luke’s hand giving him warmth, Deckard still felt a shiver go up his spine and make his shivering worse. Screwing his eyes shut, Deckard tried to will the shivering to go down, but with no success. 

Suddenly, he felt the mug being taken from his hands and a warm arm wrapping around him. 

“Come on, princess. Let’s get another blanket on you,” Luke said gently. 

With the utmost care, Luke maneuvered another blanket around Deckard, who grabbed at it greedily. 

“I hate being sick,” he wheezed out, feeling his nose running again. 

“Yeah, I kinda got that after the hundred other times you’ve said that,” Luke teased. Pulling on Deckard’s arm, he started moving him closer. Even a few inches away from Luke, Deckard could practically feel the heat coming off of him and wiggled closer. “Were you able to sleep much last night?”

“Not much. Maybe two or three hours,” Deckard admitted. Looking up at Luke, Deckard mirrored the soft smile on Luke’s face.

“How about we lie down for a while, see if we can’t get you to sleep for a bit longer?” 

“I would like that,” Deckard hummed, already feeling the exhaustion that seemed to settle into his bones when he first got sick. 

Deckard didn’t fight as Luke laid back and pulled Deckard on top of him, making sure all of Deckard’s blankets stayed securely wrapped around him. Laying his head down on Luke’s chest, and for the first time since getting sick, Deckard finally felt warm. Wiggling, he moved himself so his head was shoved right under Luke’s chin, and he could feel the chest under him moving with silent laughter. 

“Get some sleep, Deck,” Luke whispered and wrapped his arms around the precious bundle laying on top of him. 

Deckard could only let out a responding hum as he finally slipped into a peaceful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm going back to my roots of pure fluff it seems
> 
> If you ever want to talk Shobbs, the Shaw family, or anything else, feel free to pop in at my tumblr. I take requests too!  
> omnivorousshipper


End file.
